


The Horcrux Scheme

by Ezriela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezriela/pseuds/Ezriela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort discovers a new way to weaken Harry before the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devils Are Inside The Walls

The Horcrux Scheme

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All names, locations, rights, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and many other people who are not me. No profit is to be made from this fanfiction.

 

Chapter 1: The Devils Are Inside The Walls

 

The sound of the cold, late-October wind whipping the small tent only increased the loneliness and isolation that slowly became the new normal as days turned into weeks. Harry glanced up towards the far corner of the tent, where Hermione often sat; curled up next to the portable radio Ron had left after he abandoned them on their mission. She’d been distant since his departure, and barely acknowledged Harry, despite the close quarters they were living in. Harry had been trying to focus on reading through the texts Hermione had in her bag, in hopes of discovering any possible ways to destroy the Horcrux they had located.

Hermione glanced up to see Harry staring at her.

“I’m going to take a short walk, get some fresh air. Clear my head.”

Hermione quickly excused herself, and stepped outside. Anything that could help keep her mind off their current situation was welcome at this point. They had set up their tent at the old Quidditch World Cup campgrounds almost month ago. Sadly, walking outside in the fresh air wasn’t helping much. The strong wind chill was only making it harder to breathe. The locket she had been wearing all day was starting to feel heavy; weighing on her. Hermione couldn’t quite distinguish whether or not the discomfort she felt was solely from Ron’s departure, or this cursed locket. She wished they could be rid of it forever. Rid of Voldemort. Over the last 6 years, she’s only wanted to protect Harry. From Voldemort; from enduring any more pain & suffering. Harry. He’s endured more than anyone ever should. She just wanted Harry to finally be free.

An intense wave of pure pleasure seemed to shoot through her entire body in that moment. Her eyes immediately fixated on the small tent behind her. Making a B-line towards the tent, she found what she was looking for. Or more appropriately, whom she was looking for. The Chosen One. Only one thing present in her mind. ‘Want. Take. Have.’ He was drinking a cup of tea, while sitting at the table, flipping through ‘A History of Magic’, in search of anything that could help them in their hunt for Horcruxes.

Hermione wasted no time, closing the distance between them. Harry, hearing her approaching, looked up from the textbook.

Greeting her with a welcome smile, he sighed, “Oh, Hermione, thank Merlin you’re back. I’ve been trying to find— “ Harry started only to be interrupted by Hermione’s lips crashing down on his.

She was passionately kissing him, so forcefully that he only barely recognized bumping backwards into the table behind him, moving it back a few inches in the process. He barely registered feeling her tongue pushing past his lips, hungrily exploring his mouth.

His hands instinctively grabbed her hips, pulling her body closer to him.

“Mmmph…..Herm…..ione….” Harry moaned against her mouth…

It was only when he felt her hand delve into his pants; stroking his shaft, which jumped at her touch, did his brain finally begin to register the events.

Breaking away from the kiss, he gasped, “Hermione, what are you-“

Hermione didn’t even register his confusion and simply grabbed him by his sweater, and threw him onto the nearby cot. In a flash, Hermione was sitting on his hips, pinning his arms above his head.

“Hermione!” yelped Harry, now breathing raggedly and eyes widened in shock.

Her lips attacked his again, her tongue darting into his mouth, exploring its depths. He automatically let out a whimper. She had never felt this way before; powerful, in control, surging with unhindered pleasure. Her hands thrusting underneath his sweater, she began to rake them across his bare chest. Exploring his toned body, which had been hidden under school robes all those years, now seemed like a crime! She could feel her wetness begin to pool inside of her panties. A light moan escaped his lips. While one hand raked over his soft, chiseled flesh, her other hand wove its way into his messy, dark locks. Roughly grabbing a fistful and forcefully pulling him deeper into their heated kiss. His mind getting hazy; he was just beginning to see stars from being snogged by his best friend. 

Hermione moved from his lips and began tracing a trail of heated kisses along his jaw line, encircling his ear, moaning softly, she whispered, “Harry…I want you.” Harry trembled. Kissing and suckling her way down his neck, making him shiver in waves of increased pleasure.

Being a hormonal, teenage boy, alone in a tent with a beautiful young witch, Harry’s body immediately began to respond. Hermione’s lips quickly returned to his, and began dueling with his tongue all over again. He could feel blood quickly rushing south. Moaning softly, he tried to free himself from her wonderful ministrations, hoping to before she noticed his growing erection. Only letting go of Harry’s mouth to obtain the necessary oxygen, Hermione separated from him, finally freeing his arms.

Both now breathing raggedly, staring into each other’s eyes. Harry was in shock and became rather alarmed upon finally seeing Hermione’s eyes. They were glazed over; completely lost in her lust and desires. For a moment, her eyes appeared to almost glow a bright, golden color. 

“Oh, Harry”, Hermione moaned while slowly rolling her hips over his. The prominant bulge in his jeans was now causing wonderful friction against her womanhood.

Harry suddenly felt his mouth go dry, and swallowed deeply. His hands flew to her hips, as she began to grind harder into him. Harry let out a moan of pleasure.

“Unghhhh,” he groaned. His cock now was now fully erect and straining against the inside his jeans.

“Fuck me, Harry,” she whined. 

Hermione reached for her wand in her back pocket, muttered, “Evanesco,” and successfully removed all of their obstructing garments, leaving only the locket hanging loosely around her neck.

Any of the will power Harry was clinging to previously had now completely left him with this action. He could feel the heat emanating from her pussy against his groin. It was driving him mad.

His body shuddered as he closed his eyes. Harry felt his blood surge as if it were on fire. His entire body shivered and his last will of restraint dissolved. He craved to be inside her. United. One. To fill her.

Hermione, wasting no time with foreplay, quickly grabbed a hold of Harry’s fully erect cock, and moved her hips in place over his. Both locking eyes, she quickly thrust her hips downward, tearing away the only delicate barrier she had left.

Both moaning out sheer ecstasy, she ignored the initial wave of pain, placed her hands on his chest and quickly began to ride him. Harry’s hips rising to meet her thrust for thrust, sinking deeper into her core.

“Oh…..oooooh, Harry! Mmmm…..oohh yes…” Hermione moaned in time with their thrusts. The locket around her neck, was now searing, almost throbbing with pulsating energy emanating from it. It was positively glowing; a golden color emanating brightly from it. Both could feel a force compelling them, surrounding them, pushing them to reach their peaks.

~♥~♥~

Unbeknownst to the fornicating couple, the locket was spurring the young lovers on. The Horcrux taking over all rational thought. The burning desire Harry felt, fueled on by the open connection Voldemort had into his mind. Voldemort used this to his advantage, especially when Potter appeared particularly vulnerable.

‘Take her, Potter. Fill her. She wants it. Empty your seed deep within her’, a familiar smooth, snake-like voice continued filling Harry’s thoughts. 

Harry’s eyes flashed bright gold, and he had a sudden rush of testosterone.

“UNGGGHH!” Harry grunted, and flipped Hermione over. Harry now on top of her began to pound into her tender pussy mercilessly. He forced her legs further up towards her head, opening her wider to him, and he plunged deeper into her core. His balls were smacking against her pussy lips with each powerful thrust. The sound of flesh pounding & slapping violently against flesh filled the small tent.

“HAR—RY!!…..OOOOH! ....RIGHT THERE! …HAR--DER!!! ….FAS--TER!” Hermione moaning in time with his frantic thrusts. Her hips flew up to meet his with every deep thrust he gave. She delighted in the feeling of him being deep inside of her, stretching her in ways she never thought possible.

Harry didn’t have to be told twice. Instantly he increased his pace, fucking her so hard she was sure to find bruises the next day. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fused their mouths together in another heated kiss. Harry’s hands began massaging her breasts, experimentally toying with her nipples. New tingles of desire were electrifying her body. 

Her inner muscles were now clenching around his throbbing, thick cock, squeezing him, bringing him closer to his impending release. She released his lips, moaning so loudly that Harry worried for a moment that the silencing charms around the tent wouldn’t hold.

“Oh God, ‘Mione! I’m so close!” He moaned, feeling the familiar sensation of his abdomen clenching and his balls tightening. 

“Cum for me, Harry! I want to feel you explode inside of me!” Hermione moaned, arching her back and riding out her orgasm.

Seeing Hermione become undone underneath him and hearing her cry out her orgasm sent Harry over the edge. With three final hard, deep, slow thrusts, he erupted inside of her.

“HERMIOOOOOONEE!!” He moaned, pumping his seed deep within her womb. Riding out his orgasm with his final thrusts, he collapsed blissfully on top of Hermione.

“That was incredible, Harry!” she whispered, as her arms wrapped around him lovingly. One hand reached up to lovingly stroke his hair at the base of his neck. 

Harry simply lifted his face to meet her gaze, and offered her a goofy smile. Hermione giggled.

Sleep quickly overtook the young lovers.

~♥~

Voldemort slowly, adoringly, stroked Nagini as she slithered past him on the Malfoy dinner table in Malfoy Manor.

“You are probably all wondering why I’ve called you here tonight,” replied Voldemort.

He continued, “You see, earlier this evening…an opportunity presented itself, which would make Potter more susceptible to defeat before the coming war.”

Further down the dinner table, Bellatrix Lestrange, attempting to restrain her excitement asked, “What did the boy do?”

Voldemort, taking a moment to smirk at Bellatrix, announced, “Conceived a child.” The table had mixed reactions, some laughed, others continued to sit there, confused. He continued, “With the Mudblood, Granger.” Bellatrix cackled with laughter. 

“How did you do it, my Lord?” asked Bellatrix eagerly.

“It was simple. Maxima Ubertus charm ensured maximum fertility, and Conceptio Novus guaranteed a successful conception. Potter and Granger were already too far gone, lost in their unquenchable lust to notice the enhanced glow around them,” Voldemort replied, with a fiendish smile on his face.

Lucius Malfoy, clearing his throat nervously, spoke up, “Pardon me, my Lord…how does this help us against Potter?”

Voldemort stood abruptly, making Lucius sink lower in his chair.

Moving slowly towards Lucius, Voldemort decided to address the entire table, “Potter fights for ‘Love’. Having never known any family of his own, he will do everything he can to ensure the Mudblood’s safety.”


	2. Constant Vigilance

Chapter 2: Constant Vigilance

 

24 October 1997

Daylight streamed in partially through the small tent, illuminating the interior. Hermione awoke to find herself curled up flush against Harry, with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She stretched her back a little bit and wiggled her hips, in attempt to soothe her now aching muscles. She could feel Harry’s groin nestled against her ass, and blushed as she realized they were both completely naked. Memories from last night flashed through her mind. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered in realization.

Her slight movements and whisper seemed to stir something within Harry, as she began to feel his huge cock slowly grind up against her backside, letting out a low moan as he did. She only just began to feel his cock become erect, when behind her, Harry stirred and opened his eyes. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as he seemed to slowly take in his surroundings, and pieced together the previous night’s events as she had only moments ago.

“Uh…mornin’,” he offered lightly. 

“Morning,” she replied hesitantly. 

Finally realizing that he was in fact nude, and fully erect, he nervously released her from his embrace. She sat up and looked down at him.

“I, uh…I’m so—so, sorry, ‘Mione,” he sputtered. His was mind racing, trying to think of how to approach his next move.

His mind didn’t have much time to think, as he noticed her hand was now moving slowly up his thigh. His cock twitched in anticipation. Her small hand grasped it and began stroking up and down his shaft rapidly.

“I …. Unghh,” he moaned. “Hermione…” His eyes were now shut tightly, enjoying the wonderful friction her hand was creating.

She offered a small moan in response and lowered her head, replacing her hand with her lips; she eagerly licked around the head of his penis, running her tongue down his entire length. He opened his eyes, and looked down, in time to see Hermione take his entire cock inside of her mouth. Groaning, he threw his head back against the pillow, his hands grasping the bed sheets tightly; trying desperately not to grab the back of her head as she quickly bobbed up and down. Hermione’s hands kept busy as well, one resting on his hip, the other gently massaging his balls.

Feeling his orgasm quickly approaching, he pushed her off of him, with great effort. Rolling them over, he climbed on top of her, sliding his cock into her waiting entrance.

Both moaned loudly in appreciation. Wasting no time, he began to thrust deep within her, quickening his pace with every thrust. Harry brought each of her legs to rest on his shoulders, as he continued to pound into her tight mound.

Harry noticed the bright golden color returning to her eyes, when she mischievously moaned, “Why Harry, I never knew you had something in common with Platform 9 ¾,” adding a wink.

Harry smiled, acknowledging her compliment by angling her hips so that he could hit her g-spot with each powerful thrust, causing Hermione to scream in total ecstasy.

Hermione reached in between them, and started to finger her clit, in hopes to bring on her building release. Her whimpering moans, bouncing tits, and the sight of her fingering herself while his cock disappeared inside of her, were all too much for Harry to take.

“HERMIONE!” he grunted as his seed coated her contracting, inner walls.

While still riding out his orgasm, Hermione reached hers, arching her back, moaning and panting as she began to come down. Harry’s arms began to shake and could no longer support his weight. Collapsing on top of Hermione, her hands ran through his hair lovingly. She leaned forwards slightly, and placed a light kiss to his temple, now covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“Good morning indeed,” she joked.

Harry laughed into her neck. Rolling off and laying next to her, his hand caressed her cheek.

“This is mad. I can’t believe any of this is happening,” he replied breathlessly. Her hand moved to gently caress his outstretched arm.

Sighing, she replied, “I know. I don’t know what came over me last night. One minute I was outside, freezing…and the next, I just had to have you.”

Minutes passed by in silence, while they each tried to comprehend what might have happened; when Harry suddenly noticed the locket hanging loosely around her neck.

Grasping the chain, meeting her gaze, “You don’t think—“

Hermione gasped. “Oh my God! Of course!” Her eyes widening in shock.

“What?” he asked.

“Harry,” she sat up. “What if the locket held a connection to, You-Know-Who, and he found a way to, in a way, control anyone who wore it for too long?!”

“Do you think that’s really possible?” asked Harry.

“I honestly don’t know. This is still all new territory for me.” She bit her lip in contemplation.

Harry let out a small laugh, causing Hermione to look at him questioningly.

“Oh. Sorry. I just thought you looked really adorable just then. Makes me wanna have you all over again,” Harry said, leaning in closer to her lips.

Hermione put a hand to his chest, stopping him from coming any closer.

“Whoa, there Mister. We really should do some research about this. Plus, I’m still extremely sore from our previous exploits,” she giggled, blushing as she looked away.

Sighing, “Okaaay. Fine,” he said, collapsing once more against the mattress.

Wincing slightly, Hermione slowly stood up, feeling extreme soreness in places she never knew *could* feel sore. Removing the locket from around her neck, she placed it down on the small table, next to the cot. Cautiously, she redressed.

Walking slowly to her beaded bag at the large table, she searched for any books that could provide a proper answer as to the new possible connection with the Horcrux.

Glancing back towards Harry, she noticed that he had fallen asleep in total exhaustion. Smiling to herself, knowing that she was responsible for the adorable smile that now graced his sleeping features.

With a small wave of her wand, the sheet on the cot moved up to cover Harry’s lower half as he continued to sleep soundly.

♦♥♦


	3. I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good

Chapter 3: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good

25 October 1997

 

Harry awoke some time during what he guessed was late evening, as he noticed Hermione in the kitchen, preparing what smelled like dinner.

“Mmm…am I still dreaming? That actually smells better than what I’m used to eating out here these days,” Harry grinned.

Hermione let out a small laugh. “I may have stumbled upon a Muggle recipe for beef stew. My stomach reminded me that I needed a break from my research, so I decided to make us some dinner.”

Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and joined her in the kitchen, wrapping his muscular arms around her from behind. Breathing in deeply, he could smell the delicious dinner cooking in front of her, but his focus was drawn to the wonderful scent filling his nose from her hair and perfume.

Moaning lightly into her ear, “Maybe I’ll just devour you instead.”

Hermione giggled and began to blush. “Harry! Go sit down, you need nutrition of the FOOD variety.”

Harry sighed, moving over to sit at the large table.

“Alright. You’re right. I am actually starving.” Giving her a sexy smirk, “I guess I really worked up an appetite,” he said with a wink.

Hermione walked over, placing his plate in front of him with a cup of tea, and took her seat opposite him.

Taking a sip of her tea, she stated, “After you passed out…I checked some of my books to see if they had anything that could pertain to the power the locket seems to have. Of the little information they offered, I think it’s safe to assume that we should limit how long we wear it.”

Harry swallowed the mouthful of food, “Unless we want to continue our new work out routine,” he joked, causing Hermione to blush.

He continued, “Hermione, may I ask you something?”

“After last night, Harry, you can ask me anything you want,” replied Hermione.

Blushing slightly, “Well—I was just…wondering…I-If you…uh…” Harry stammered.

“Had feelings for you before the locket kicked my hormones into overdrive?” Hermione volunteered.

Harry smiled, “Yeah.”

“Harry, I have loved you from the moment we met. I’ve dreamt of us being together for years, but usually rationalized that I might not ever be good enough for you. And, also the thought of the possibility that I might lose you one day frightened me.”

Harry took a moment to process this new information.

“Have you ever felt anything besides friendship for me?” Hermione asked.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I never noticed how stunningly beautiful you are.”

Hermione blushed.

Harry continued, “And I guess I can now confess that I’ve had many naughty thoughts and dreams about you over the years. I’d try to imagine what it would be like to touch you intimately, to hear your cries of passion as we made love, to see you shudder in the throes of your intense orgasms.”

She coyly looked up and met his gaze, “Wow. I had no idea. So where do we go from here?” Hermione asked.

“Well…I don’t think I could handle seeing you with another man. Especially after…” Harry trailed off.

“I agree. I know you were with Ginny, and that you care about her…and I could try my best to accept it, but I don’t think I could stand there and watch you two be together, not after last night.”

“And this morning,” Harry offered.

Hermione laughed, “Yes, and this morning.”

“I care about Ginny, I do. But I don’t see a future together. We don’t quite have enough…chemistry; not in the way I thought we would.” Pausing for a moment, he continued, “What about Ron? He’s a right fowl git for abandoning us like he did, but I know how much he cares about you,” Harry replied.

Hermione considered this for a moment.

“Ron and I would never work. We argue all the time, and honestly, I could never trust him as much as I trust you. I could never love him as much as I love you. Whenever I’m with you, it just feels…right. If I ever had any doubts before, they vanished last night. And this morning.” Hermione smiled.

Getting up, he stood before her, taking her hands in his, “Well then, Miss Granger, if you’d have me, I’d very much like to be your boyfriend,” said Harry.

Jumping up out of her seat, she threw her arms around Harry, embracing him in a tight hug that nearly knocked him flat.

“Oh, Harry! Of course I would!” replied Hermione.

Wasting no time, she smashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. The feeling of their tongues delving into each other’s mouths was beginning to become familiar territory.

Harry’s stomach growled, interrupting their heated snog session.

Pulling away from her honey flavored lips, “Uh. Sorry. As much as I’d love to just keep snogging you, my stomach seems intent on finishing dinner,” said Harry.

Placing one last, light kiss against his soft lips, she separated from him.

“That’s fine. I can just pounce on you later,” she said with a smirk.

“Can’t wait,” he replied, playfully pinching her ass as he walked back to finish his meal.

~♥~


	4. Consequences

Chapter 4: Consequences

23 November 1997

Three-and-a-half weeks had passed since the young lovers became a couple. It was now late-November in the Yorkshire Dales, and the weather outside continued to grow colder.

Having experienced trouble keeping her meals down recently, Hermione thought she might be becoming sick. She now sat outside the tent on the rocks, breathing in the fresh air while thumbing through her copy of ‘Tales of Beedle the Bard,’ left to her by Dumbledore. She had been attempting to understand the mysterious symbol that appeared to be written inside of it.

While inside the tent, Harry lay on the cot they shared for close to a month now, which thanks to an enlargement charm was spacious instead of cramped. He was studying the golden snitch that floated above him. Acting on an impulsive idea, he grasped the Snitch, its wings fluttered inside, as he lowered it to his lips. Holding it there for a few moments, he pulled it away, studying it closely.

‘I Open at the Close’

The words appeared in a light scrawl across the Snitch’s golden exterior.

“Hermione!” he shouted, getting up to join her outside the tent.

Glancing around her shoulder, she saw Harry quickly running over.

“What is it, Harry?” asked Hermione, concerned.

“Hermione, you were right! Snitches do have flesh memories, but I didn’t catch this Snitch with my hands…I almost swallowed it,” said Harry. He sat down next to Hermione, showing her the hidden inscription.

“I found something as well,” replied Hermione, moving the book to show him the symbol. “It’s not an ancient rune, and it isn’t anywhere in Spellman’s Syllabary. It’s not part of the book, someone inked it in!” Pausing for a moment, she continued, “Who would draw in a children’s book?”

“Hermione, I’ve been thinking…we should go to Godric’s Hollow,” Harry cautiously suggested.

Hermione hesitated, “Oh, Harry, I don’t know.”

Harry continued, “But just think, You-Know-Who almost died there. Isn’t that the kind of place he’d be likely to hide a Horcrux?”

Sighing, and walking back towards the tent, “Even I’ve got to admit, recently I’ve been thinking we’ll have to go there,” said Hermione.

Behind her, Harry silently mimed his excitement.

“Besides, I think something else could be hidden there,” she continued.

“What?” replied Harry.

“The sword. If Dumbledore wanted you to find it, but didn’t want it falling into the Ministry’s hands, what better place to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor?” said Hermione.

“That’s brilliant! Plus, it will be nice to return there.” Giving a small laugh, he continued, “I couldn’t think of a better way to spend Christmas.”

Hermione seemed a little taken back by this, “Oh my God. It’s almost Christmas…”

Harry stared blankly at her, “Yeah…why, what’s wrong?”

“N--Nothing. I just hadn’t realized it’s been that long since…since that night. When Ron left,” Hermione stammered.

As they re-entered the tent, Harry offered to prepare dinner, while Hermione hastily pulled out numerous texts. When Harry raised an eyebrow at her sudden urge to do research, she told him that she merely wanted to continue her decryption of the strange symbol. Harry smiled at her tenacity and returned to cooking their meal.

As soon as she was sure his attention was fully off of her, she ravaged texts such as: Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, The Healer’s Helpmate, and Magical Drafts & Potions. If it really had been over a month since Ron’s departure that would mean that she had missed her period. Being the ‘Brightest Witch of Her Age,’ Hermione knew what that could mean. She wasn’t nauseous because she was sick. She was pregnant. Concentrating on finding various spells to confirm this, she quietly escaped to the bathroom. Every spell she performed resulted in the same answer.

Taking a deep breath and steadying herself, she left the bathroom and joined Harry in the kitchen. She needed to tell him. He had a right to know.

“Hey, beautiful! Sit your fine self down, I’ve made Shepherd’s Pie,” said Harry brightly.

Wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her neck he whispered, “And for dessert…”

Harry began kissing and suckling on her neck.

Hermione felt her knees beginning to go weak, but managed to remember why she walked into the kitchen.

Pulling away from him, “Harry…we need to talk,” Hermione said calmly.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” asked Harry, frowning.

“Well…when you reminded me of how close Christmas was, I realized it’s been a month since we first…” Hermione smiled shyly. “I did the math again and again, and I realized……I’m late.”

Harry gave her a slightly puzzled look.

“I’m pregnant, Harry,” sighed Hermione.

♦♥♦


	5. More Than Meets The Eye

Chapter 5: More Than Meets The Eye

Harry’s face went blank. His jaw dropped open. For a moment, Hermione thought he actually stopped breathing.

“Harry? Are you alright?” she asked cautiously.

“I—ugh. Y—yeah. Are you certain?” questioned Harry.

“Yes. I’ve done multiple spells just to make sure,” said Hermione. Pointing her wand at her abdomen, she cast, “Revelio Infantem”. Two small, bright lights illuminated her stomach. One glowed blue, and the other pink.

“It verifies growing life. From what I’ve read, blue stands for a male, pink, a female…..Harry, I think its twins,” continued Hermione.

Studying him carefully, “Harry, please say something.”

“I—Wow. I’m sorry, I’m just…..wow,” Harry stammered.

“My thoughts exactly,” said Hermione.

Regaining his composure, he quickly pulled her body against his, hugging her amorously.

“I’m here for you, ‘Mione. Whatever you need. Whatever I can do for you,” said Harry.

Tears formed behind her eyes, threatening to spill down her face from feeling his love and support.

“Thank you, Harry,” said Hermione, hugging him tighter.

He moved his head back, to meet her gaze, “First thing tomorrow, we can go to Grimmauld Place, send a message to the Order somehow, see if there is someplace safe for you to stay while—“

“Harry, I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying with you. I’m not leaving,” interrupted Hermione.

“Hermione, please…you can’t honestly think that I’d be okay with you living like this, putting not only yourself at risk, but our children?” he replied.

“I’ll be fine,” placing a hand on her stomach, “We’ll be fine. You need my help. I’m not leaving your side and that’s final,” she replied flatly.

Harry sighed in defeat, “I don’t like this, ‘Mione, and I don’t think it’s safe,” carefully he continued, “What are we going to do when you’re 7-8 months along?”

Considering this, she replied, “I don’t know. I’ll worry about that when I’m further along…but for now, I’m staying.”

♦♥♦

~~> Author Note: Please review if you like the story! It makes me smile and makes my day. :)


	6. Hot & Bothered

A few days later, while on watch, Hermione noticed Snatchers nearing the rock cliff where they were currently staying. Alerting Harry to this, they quickly grabbed the locket, packed up the tent, and Disapparated.

Hermione brought them to a beautiful forest, which was covered in fresh white snow. A clear, streaming river flowed nearby.

“Where are we?” asked Harry.

“Forest of Dean,” she replied. “I came here once with mum and dad, years ago. It’s just how I remember it…the trees, the river; everything…like nothing’s changed.” Sighing, she continued, “Not true of course, everything’s changed.”

Harry grasped her hand, comforting her. She turned to him and smiled.

As the sun was beginning to set, Harry set up the tent and decided to take a short nap before starting dinner. 

While Hermione kept watch outside, hormones were already starting to take their affect on her. A kinky thought suddenly entered her mind. Sneaking into the tent, she summoned a bright green feather with her wand. Shedding all of her clothing, a devilish smirk appeared on her face as she crept closer to their cot.

Whispering a quick, “Incarcerous”, effectively tying Harry to the bed, and pointing her wand at his groin, “Erecto”, ensuring he was immediately aroused when she started her pleasure-torture session.

Straddling his hips slowly, relishing the feel of his straining bulge against her womanhood, she quickly vanished his dark grey wool sweater with her wand, placing it down on the bed afterwards. Beginning to lightly trace the feather down his cheek, moving it down to his neck, it had just reached his chest, when Harry opened his eyes.

Seeing Hermione naked on top of him, he immediately became aware of his painful erection, and began to squirm underneath her hips, causing Hermione to begin grinding down on him in slow circles. A low moan escaped his lips. Feeling more shocks of pleasure shoot through his body, he attempted to bring his hands to her hips, only to realize his arms were strapped to the bed posts behind his head.

“Ungh, ‘Mione…” he gasped.

The feather continued its roving journey to lightly graze his nipples. As it moved down towards his abs, her other hand reached up to lightly drag her nails across his chest. Closing his eyes, he shivered, delighting in the wonderful tingles that shot through his body at the stark change in sensations.

Hermione inched her way down his body, unzipped his jeans, removing them in the process, and grasped his hard shaft. Pumping him a few times, her head lowered to begin licking a circle around his tip. Harry’s eyes flew open and made contact with hers, just before seeing her mouth envelope his cock. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she pulled her head back again, running her tongue from his tip, down his shaft, and took his balls into her mouth. Letting his balls go with a loud pop, she blew cool air onto his slick cock. His body shivered intensely from the chill, and before he had a moment to recover, she dipped her head back down, taking in him in all the way, relishing his exquisite taste, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She continued bobbing her head up and down in fervor.

“UNNNNGGHH, blimey, Hermione!” he screamed.

She giggled, the sensation causing her throat to tighten and vibrate around him. He now pulled against his restraints, desperate to touch her.

“Hermione……please!” he groaned.

Finally complying, she climbed up his body slowly, poising to place him at her entrance. Sinking slowly onto him, stretching to accommodate all 8 ½ inches of his massively thick cock, she moaned deeply.

Whimpering, Hermione uttered a quick, “Relashio,” finally freeing Harry’s arms from his constraints.

His hands immediately grasped her gyrating hips. Hermione responded by increasing her pace, slamming and rolling her hips down onto his. Throwing her head back, she began riding out her orgasm; the feeling of him buried deep within her was driving her over the edge.

Raising his hips up in time to meet her thrusts, he began mercilessly pummeling his cock even deeper, when his Earth-shattering orgasm overtook him. Her inner walls contracted, squeezing him until his seed erupted within her still quivering pussy. Feeling confident that she had successfully squeezed every last heavenly drop from him, a radiant smile decorated her face as she collapsed against him.

“Wow,” she gasped.

Harry held her close to him, running his hands through her hair absentmindedly.

“You’re going to be the end of me, I swear,” he panted.

She laughed, meeting his gaze, “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”

“Is that so?” he replied flirtatiously.

His cock sprang to life once more as he flipped them over, impaling her without hesitation. Hermione yelped and squealed in surprise.

His hips came crashing against hers in rapid succession, fueled only by the desire to fuck her senseless. Bracing herself, her hands automatically reached back to grasp the bed post above her head. Hermione wailed out in ecstasy when Harry suddenly pulled out of her.

Scowling in response, “Why did you stop?!” she groaned.

“Turn around,” was his only reply, his voice low with desire.

Casting him a curious look, she obliged and got on all fours. Without any further notice, he grabbed her hips roughly and slammed into her tender pussy.

“Ooooooooooooohhhh!” she cried, dropping her head from the sudden intensity.

Pulling out completely once more, Hermione didn’t have time to object before he quickly thrust his entire length inside of her again, filling her to the hilt. He repeated the same action again and again.

The familiar sound of flesh slapping frantically against flesh and the heavy smell of sex had filled the small tent once again.

Her body began to shudder, overwhelmed by her impending second orgasm of the night. Hermione’s arms weakened in exhaustion. Her upper body was now sprawled against the mattress, while Harry continued to ram into her cunt from behind. Unable to bare her walls squeezing him into oblivion, Harry came hard as he plowed his cock even deeper inside of her waiting pussy.

Completely breathless and spent, he rolled to her side.

“Now, who showed whom?” he bragged.

“My goodness you’re competitive, Harry Potter. Call it a tie?” she offered.

“Deal,” he laughed, pulling her into his arms.

Sleep quickly overtook the freshly satiated pair.


	7. Accio Ginger

Chapter 7: Accio Ginger

The following morning, Hermione woke to find Harry’s arm protectively resting atop her growing baby bump. She glanced lovingly at his sleeping form behind her.

However, a loud crack heard coming from outside the tent startled her out of her reverie. Grasping Harry’s arm, she gently nudged him awake, alerting him to the possible danger.

“Harry, I think someone just apparated outside,” whispered Hermione.

Dressing quickly, they both exited the tent; Harry protectively took the lead, keeping Hermione at a safe distance behind him, wands held at the ready.

Squinting in disbelief at the sight before him, “Ron?” he questioned.

“Hey,” replied Ron, smiling shyly.

Looking disheveled and exhausted, Ron stood before them clutching his shoulder bag’s strap with one hand, a sword in the other.

“Is that…?” ventured Hermione.

Holding it up for closer inspection, “The sword of Godric Gryffindor,” Ron replied.

“Where did you find it? And, how did you find us?” asked Harry.

“After I left, I knew I couldn’t go home. So I stopped in various inns & pubs, keeping away from some Snatchers. I was hiding behind a pub’s bar one night, when, from the corner of my eye, I noticed a bright light coming towards me. It was a Patronus, a doe. I can’t explain it, but somehow I knew it wanted me to follow it. Leading me to a dense patch of woods, it paused, standing in the middle of a frozen lake. Its glow dipped below the surface, illuminating something metallic at the bottom. I took a chance, broke the ice, and dove for it,” explained Ron.

“And the doe lead you to us as well?” asked Hermione.

Ron nodded his reply.

“I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I just didn’t know how to find you, until that Patronus lead me,” said Ron.

Ron exchanged a brief look with Harry, who nodded in acceptance of his informal apology.

Casting his gaze to Hermione, Ron finally noticed the growing bump in her stomach.

“What’s been going on here?” Ron asked, eyes narrowed and gesturing his head in her direction.

“It’s a long story….come inside, sit down and we’ll explain everything,” Harry replied cautiously.

Entering the tent, Harry & Hermione sat across from Ron at the large table; where they recounted the events following Ron’s departure; without going into extravagant detail about their sexploits.

“Which is how I became pregnant,” Hermione explained further.

“With twins,” added Harry.

Both Harry & Hermione hesitated, studying Ron’s face for any possible reaction when he suddenly burst out laughing. Standing up and walking away from the table, he began to pace back and forth.

Harry and Hermione both stood, watching him cautiously.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Ron asked.

When they only continued to stare at him with guilty faces, he continued.

“So, I walk away….AND YOU DECIDE TO FUCK THE WOMAN I LOVE?!” Ron shouted at Harry.

Harry moved instinctively in front of Hermione, shielding her from Ron with his body; protecting her in case Ron decided to lash out, lost in his anger.

Placing a hand softly on Harry’s shoulder, appreciating the gesture, she stepped in front of him to properly address Ron.

Hermione interjected, “Ron, we didn’t plan for any of this to happen! We explained this to you. The locket overcame me. It affected Harry as well.”

“Right, I heard you the first time,” replied Ron coldly. “So where do we stand now?” he continued.

Hermione briefly exchanged a thoughtful look with Harry, before continuing.

“Ron,” she approached him slowly, “I understand that you’re angry. But we were never together. I admit I had feelings for you, but I don’t think we could have ever had a real relationship. I’m sorry you had to find out this way….but, I do love Harry,” she paused, “and I intend to be with him.”

Ron glanced at Harry, “And you? What about Ginny? How do you think she’d feel about all this? Do you even feel guilty at all?”

“Of course I do, Ron. But Ginny and I broke up, remember? We’re not together anymore,” said Harry sympathetically.

Ron’s mind was clearly racing, still fuming with anger.

Harry remained quiet, but moved forward to take Hermione’s hand in his, comforting her, while awaiting Ron’s reaction.

Ron took a moment, casting his eyes between Harry & Hermione…and her growing stomach.

“I get it. I do. I came back to help fight in this war, so I’ll stay. But I’m not alright with any of this….not yet anyway,” replied Ron, walking over to the empty cot, on the far side of the tent, placing his bag down on the floor, and laying down to sleep.

Turning to Hermione once he was sure Ron had passed out, “Well that went well,” replied Harry sarcastically.

♦♥♦


	8. The Vision

Chapter 8: The Vision

Later that night, Harry groaned, jerking back and forth in his sleep. Vivid images were flooding his mind.

Suddenly he was sitting in the dining area of Malfoy Manor; observing Voldemort addressing his followers.

~Flash~

“You are probably all wondering why I’ve called you here tonight....earlier this evening…an opportunity presented itself, which would make Potter more susceptible to defeat before the coming war.”

~Flash~

Harry and Hermione fucking for the first time after Ron left. A bright, vibrant Golden color encompassing them.

~Flash~

Voldemort grinned, as he explained his plan to the table.

"Potter fights for 'Love.'”

“He will do everything he can to ensure the Mudblood’s safety.”

~Flash~

Harry awoke in a cold sweat, panting, seeing Hermione studying him nervously.

“Harry, what’s wrong? Did you see You-Know-Who?” she asked.

He nodded in reply.

Waking Ron and moving to sit at the table, Harry explained what he saw in his dream.

“He planned it?” asked Ron incredulously.

“Apparently, yes,” Harry confirmed glumly.

Lovingly placing a hand on Harry’s knee, “It doesn’t matter, Harry. We’ll get through this,” Hermione soothed.

Placing a hand over hers, Harry sighed. “I don’t know, ‘Mione. Not to bring up an old argument, but this does sort of verify my concerns from earlier.”

Ron cast a puzzled look at the pair.

Noticing this, “Harry thought it best for me to seek shelter with the Order, until the war was over. To protect myself, and the babies from any harm,” explained Hermione.

“I agree with Harry on this one, Hermione,” replied Ron, “you shouldn’t be on the run in your condition.”

Rolling her eyes, “Oh, not this from you, too,” whined Hermione.

“What are you planning to do while the war is going on? Throw mood swings at ‘em?” countered Ron.

If he didn’t know her better, he could swear she looked like she was about to start breathing fire.

Ron looked over to Harry for help in convincing her, “It’s pointless, mate. She refuses to see reason,” said Harry.

“So, we all understand each other then,” she said shortly.

♦♥♦


	9. The Revelation

Chapter 9: The Revelation

30 November 1997

 

The next morning Hermione was trimming Harry’s hair while Ron was lounging on his cot.

“Oh my God!” she gasped, pulling away from Harry. Darting back towards the table, she urgently began flipping through one of the many scattered books.

Harry’s hands flew instantly to the back of his hair.

“What?” Harry asked alarmed.

The boys slowly approached her at the table.

“Ron, where did you put the sword?” she asked absentmindedly.

Retrieving the sword out from underneath his cot, Ron placed it on the table in front of her.

“What is it?” asked Harry.

“The sword of Gryffindor, its goblin made!” she exclaimed.

“Brilliant,” encouraged Harry, giving her both thumbs up in approval.

Pausing, she glanced up towards Harry, “No, you don’t understand, dirt and rust have no effect on the blade, it only takes in that which makes it stronger!” continued Hermione.

Harry, still completely lost, “O-kay,” he answered slowly.

“Harry, you already destroyed one Horcrux, right? Tom Riddle’s diary in the Chamber of Secrets,” replied Hermione.

Finally locating the page she was searching for, she thrust the open text towards Harry & Ron.

“With a Basilisk fang,” he answered, “If you tell me you’ve got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours…” Harry trailed off.

“Harry, don’t you see? In the Chamber of Secrets you stabbed the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. Its blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom,” she replied.

“It only takes in that which makes it stronger!” replied Harry, taking a seat at the table.

“Which is why,” she started.

“It can destroy Horcruxes!” Harry finished.

Ron finally sat down at the table, reading the passage for himself.

“Which is why Dumbledore left it to you in his will!” said Hermione.

“You are brilliant, baby, truly!” Harry replied, leaning over and kissing her lips gently.

“Well, what are we waiting for then? Where is the locket?” prompted Ron.

The trio gathered outside, placing the Horcrux on a tree stump covered in moss and snow.

“Right then, Ron, why don’t you do the honors?” suggested Harry.

“No…someone else should do it. Why don’t you do it, Harry?” asked Ron.

“Don’t be such a prat. Go on. You can do it,” Harry encouraged.

Reluctantly Ron grabbed the sword.

“Now, I’ll have to speak to it in order for it to open. When it does, don’t hesitate. I don’t know what’s in there, but it’ll put up a fight. The bit of Riddle that was in that diary tried to kill me,” said Harry.

Ron nodded in agreement, waiting for his cue.

“‘Mione, stand back, I don’t want you anywhere near us when this opens,” Harry instructed.

Obliging his request, Hermione stood at the tent’s entrance, a safe distance away.

Turning back towards Ron, “Ready?” asked Harry.

Ron nodded, raising the sword above his head, ready to strike.

“1….2….3,” said Harry, continuing in Parseltongue, “Psy-hasss-sy hanashai hasheth.”

The locket burst open, screeching, emitting a large black cloud forcefully knocking Harry & Ron to the ground.

The black mist surrounded Harry, his scar searing with pain, the screeching filling his ears.

“Ron! Kill it!” screamed Harry.

‘I have seen your heart, Ronald Weasley’ Voldemort’s voice echoed from the locket.

‘All that you feared is true,’ the voice continued.

Getting to his feet, Harry screamed out “Ron, don’t listen to it! Stab it!”

A thick black stream shot out, knocking Harry back down to the ground.

‘Least loved by your mother who craved a daughter. Least loved by the girl who prefers your friend,’ taunted Voldemort’s voice.

Spectral images of Harry & Hermione slithered from the locket.

‘We were better without you. Happier, without you,’ sneered spectral-Harry.

‘I chose Harry, long before you ever discovered us. We fucked every chance we got. In the Common Room, Room of Requirement, Broom Cupboards, The Shrieking Shack, Your Bed...It became a game. Fucking, right under your nose,’ taunted spectral-Hermione.

“Ron, it’s lying! Kill it!” cried Harry.

Harry could tell Ron wasn’t listening to him. He appeared lost in overwhelming depression and shock.

“Ron?” asked Harry warily.

Shaking his head, Ron took a moment to regain his composure.

“ARGHHH!!” screamed Ron, holding the sword above his head, running towards Harry.

Harry covered his head as Ron came down hard with the sword, destroying the Horcrux directly above him.

Slowly peering his head up, Harry noticed Ron standing in front of him, embarrassed and exhausted.

“Ron,” Hermione slowly approached, “What the locket said, it’s not true.”

Finally standing, “It was lying to you, mate. That stuff never happened,” added Harry.

Ron nodded slightly, “Yeah. Well, if you two don’t mind, I’m gonna turn in for the night.”

Watching him drag the sword behind him as he walked, Harry and Hermione embraced.

“He’ll be alright, won’t he?” asked Hermione.

“I honestly have no idea. I hope so,” answered Harry.

♦♥♦

A/N: Comments are always appreciated! (Also, huge thank you for the Kudos! I'm glad you guys like it!)


	10. Expanding At The Seams

It was now approaching mid-December, and Hermione could no longer ignore the immense struggle it took to squeeze herself into her jeans. Hearing the boys attempting to control their laughter behind her, her arms fell to her sides in defeat.

“Arrrrrrgh!” she groaned out in irritation.

Clearing his throat, Ron announced that he’d go gather some firewood for later. Truthfully, he still wasn’t okay with their overall situation yet, and would prefer not to be around a potential ‘lovers spat’.

“Baby, could you grab me my wand?” Hermione called in annoyance.

As Ron walked past, he exchanged a sympathetic look with Harry.

Walking over to Hermione, Harry handed her the wand; trying to hide his smile from her in the process. 

“Oh, honestly,” she cried.

Gathering all of her clothes, including the ones she’d attempted to put on, she tossed them on the bed and cast the Undetectable Extension Charm.

“Aha!” she exclaimed in excitement.

Harry lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

“Harry, this will help conceal my growing baby bump from anyone noticing a difference! When they look at me, they’ll only see the regular non-pregnant version of me!” she explained.

“Well, that does certainly help…but walking will still eventually pose an issue for you. I mean, people might suspect that something’s up when ‘regular-sized-Hermione’ can only walk slowly while holding her back for support,” Harry teased.

“Hmm. That’s true…still, I’ll keep researching for any helpful suggestions,” she paused. Harry was staring at her intently now. “What?” she asked.

“‘Mione, don’t get me wrong, I love seeing you this way, but you’re still starkers,” reminding her with a smirk.

Glancing down at herself, she returned her gaze to Harry, licking her lips.

“You know,” strutting towards Harry, pushing him onto their bed, straddling her legs slowly over him, “Ron will probably be out for a while…” her hands delving beneath his light grey ribbed sweater, exploring his sculpted chest, causing him to gasp in response. Pressing her body firmly down to nuzzle his ear she whispered, “We might have time to…” she trailed off.

Placing his hands on her hips, he gingerly pushed her back until she finally sat up, leaving her hands on his chest underneath his sweater.

Frowning, she asked, “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t think we should. I mean, I’d love nothing more than to ravage you again and again, but…” he drawled.

“But what?” she persisted.

Releasing a reluctant sigh, he continued, “Well, with the babies growing inside of you….maybe we should just wait?”

“Harry, I assure you it will be fine.” Seeing that she wasn’t easing his nerves she continued, “Baby, you can’t expect me to be hormonal, pregnant, and NOT make love to you for an additional 7 ½ months!” Her voice was almost becoming shrill at the thought.

Ron dropped the wood he collected outside and re-entered the tent. His eyes immediately spotted the sexually entangled pair on their cot.

“Oh, Bloody Hell!!” he exclaimed, looking away. “I was only gone for a few minutes! Do you two think you could summon enough willpower to not SHAG while I’m around?!”

Yelping in surprise, Hermione ducked underneath the covers, blushing furiously while Harry scrambled off the bed.

“Sorry, mate,” mumbled Harry.

“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Ron, waving a hand in the air dismissively.

♦♥♦


	11. Formulating

Mid-morning on Christmas Eve, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the table eating a light breakfast.

“So,” Harry spoke, gaining their attention, “I’m thinking that we should keep moving. Go to Godric’s Hollow, like you and I discussed before, ‘Mione,” he broached carefully.

“You discussed going to Godric’s Hollow? Why? Wouldn’t that be dangerous?” asked Ron.

Hermione sighed, “Well, Harry had suggested that You-Know-Who might have hidden a Horcrux there,” pausing, she continued, “and I originally thought we might find the sword there as well.”

“Well, we already have the sword, so do you still reckon it’s worth a visit?” queried Ron.

“I still say we go. It’s hard to explain, but I really feel like we’ll find something there,” replied Harry.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, and silently agreed; nodding their heads.

“Right then, we should Apparate there during nightfall,” said Harry.

“We should use Polyjuice Potion, so we don’t get spotted,” supplied Hermione.

“No,” said Harry.

“Mate, everyone will be looking for you. You can’t just go walking around Godric’s Hollow as yourself. You’ll get killed,” said Ron.

“No. Godric’s Hollow is where I was born, I’m not returning as someone else,” said Harry flatly.

Hermione placed her hands in his, causing Harry to relax instantly at her touch.

“Alright then, we leave tonight,” agreed Ron.

♦♥♦


	12. Pinching A Nerve

“Blimey!” called Ron. “Hermione, have you seen some of these pictures?!”

Ron was flipping through ‘The Healer’s Helpmate’ at the table, reading up on twin pregnancies.

“You’re gonna be gigantic!” laughed Ron. Smiling, he looked up at Hermione, pointing to the image. However Hermione was not laughing, but scowling at him.

“If looks could kill…” muttered Ron; sheepishly dropping his gaze back down to the book in front of him.

“Then you’d have been offed years ago,” joked Harry, laughing.

Hermione turned her icy stare towards Harry.

Seeing her reaction, Harry’s face quickly turned serious, controlling his laughter. Approaching her with open arms, he offered an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, baby. But you have to admit, it’s true.”

Accepting Harry’s tender embrace, the corners of Hermione mouth slowly curved up, and she laughed reluctantly. As she pulled away, “Yes, but I’m not the only one who could have caused his death simply by glaring. I think you’re both forgetting about Professor McGonagall and Snape,” she added.

“All true,” laughed Harry; Ron nodding in agreement.

“So, are we all packed, then?” asked Hermione, while clutching her beaded bag.

“Yeah, just have to pack the tent and we’ll be set,” answered Ron.

“Good, let’s go,” said Hermione, playfully pinching Harry’s ass as she passed by.

Harry smirked, following Hermione and Ron outside.

Placing the tent into her bag, Hermione took Harry & Ron’s hands and Disapparated.

♦♥♦


	13. Old Wounds

Apparating in to Godric’s Hollow, the trio now stood holding hands, in the middle of a dimly lit street which was covered in freshly powdered snow.

Separating as they overheard people walking out into the street behind them, they instinctively reached for their wands.

As the strangers continued to walk away, Harry, Ron and Hermione relaxed.

“Do you reckon any Death Eaters or Snatchers are here already?” asked Ron.

“No idea. Best not doubt,” replied Harry.

Walking further down the road, Harry slowed to a stop, noticing an open graveyard to the right. A large cedar tree cloaked the gravestones by the entrance. Hermione approached Harry’s side, both hands grasping his left arm in support.

“Do you think they’d be in there, Hermione?” asked Harry.

“Yeah, Harry, I think they would,” she replied.

Harry & Hermione entered the graveyard hand-in-hand, while Ron began searching the opposite end of the cemetery.

As he continued passing by gravestones, Ron noticed a long cement slab, lightly covered in snow. Lightly brushing some off by the end, he noticed the same strange symbol that appeared in Hermione’s book. Moving towards the top of the grave, his sleeve cleared away more snow, revealing the name, “Ignotus Peverell.”

“Hey, guys…” Ron called out.

He didn’t bother to continue when he spotted Harry & Hermione standing still in front of a gravestone. Slowly, Ron crossed the graveyard.

Harry sniffled, partially due to the cold English winter.

Hermione bent down, waving her wand in a circular motion at the foot of James & Lily Potter’s headstone. A small flowery wreath appeared. Standing back up, she wrapped her arms around Harry, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Hermione,” Harry replied, wiping his nose briefly with his sleeve.

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” soothed Hermione, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on his forehead.

Ron now joined them at the tombstone.

“We’re gonna make them proud, mate,” said Ron sympathetically.

Harry nodded in reply.

Rubbing Harry’s arm, “C’mon baby, let’s find somewhere safe to set up the tent,” suggested Hermione.

As the trio continued up the road, Harry suddenly stopped again.

Letting go of Hermione’s hand, he approached an old fence, covered in rust and vines.

Ron and Hermione slowly approached him.

“This is where they died. This is where he murdered them,” said Harry sullenly.

Ron and Hermione suddenly noticed the small, destroyed and abandoned house before them.

Wrapping her arm around Harry’s waist, she tenderly helped to lead him up the road. Ron fell into step behind them.

As they approached a small park area on the left, they set up the tent and cast the protective enchantments.

♦♥♦


	14. Revisiting the Past

Christmas Day – Morning

Within the tent, Hermione awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and townspeople chatting in the distance outside.

After they had settled inside the tent the night before, Hermione held Harry close in her arms as they slept lying face to face. She knew this would be a painful place to visit for Harry, but knew that it was important.

Lightly brushing his hair from his eyes, she felt Harry snuggle closer in response.

Ron released a long yawn, and slowly stretched out his arms as he got up from his cot on the far side of the tent.

Seeing Harry and Hermione intertwined, Ron carried on towards the kitchen to begin making breakfast. He still felt uneasy about their new relationship, but figured he wouldn’t upset Harry anymore than he already was. Harry needed his best mate, not additional stress.

Harry and Hermione awoke to the scent of potato cakes being served. Joining Ron at the large table, they offered their thanks to him for preparing the meal.

“So, where do you think the next Horcrux is?” asked Ron.

“I’m not sure. I know how it will sound, but…I want to explore…my house,” Harry suggested slowly.

“Sweetheart, I don’t know. It’s dangerous,” Hermione replied cautiously.

“I know. Which is why you won’t be coming with us when we go there,” replied Harry shortly.

“Oh, here we go,” muttered Ron, rolling his eyes.

“Harry, please…” she began.

“Hermione, I conceded about you continuing on with us, please just do this one thing for me. Stay here. I won’t be concentrating on locating Horcruxes if I’m constantly worrying about you and the babies,” reasoned Harry.

Steadying a breath, she silently agreed.

“Thank you, ‘Mione,” replied Harry.

Finishing his last bite of potatoes, “Shall we then?” proposed Ron.

“We shall,” replied Harry, kissing Hermione softly on the lips as he got up from the table. “Stay,” he reiterated once more with pleading eyes.

Smiling, she waved as they walked out, “Be careful!” she called out.

 

♦♥♦


	15. Moving Forward

Christmas – Evening

Hermione tried to occupy her time secluded in the tent by cleaning, reading, and most recently, pacing.

Exasperated, she reclined on her cot, scribbling down her thoughts. She hadn’t really had time to ponder it before now, but she began brainstorming children’s names. Folding the parchment in half, she labeled the left side: “Boys Names” and the right side: “Girls Names”. Only a handful of names came to mind. Of the possibilities, ‘Daniel’, ‘Rose’, ‘Thomas’, ‘Emma’, ‘Hugo’, ‘Ella’, ‘William’. None of these seemed good enough; they didn’t feel like the right fit.

As she was placing her quill down, the boys re-entered the tent.

“Finally! I’ve been worried sick!” exclaimed Hermione, throwing her arms around both of them.

“Thank goodness you both are alright! Did you find anything?” she continued.

Ron was first to answer, “Harry was brilliant, ‘Mione! You should feel proud to carry his offspring!”

Harry blushed; playfully slapping Ron’s arm in embarrassment.

“…I am proud to--,” pausing and changing topics, “what happened?” she asked.

“Well, once we entered Harry’s old house, he…” Ron trailed off, unsure how to phrase the next part.

“I could almost feel it, ‘Mione. I heard a light screeching coming from upstairs, so Ron and I explored the top floor. Hidden underneath the rubble, was a small, golden cup with a badger engraved on it. I can’t explain it, but I just knew this was what we were looking for,” explained Harry.

“I couldn’t believe it! There was no way Harry could have seen that thing. We had to dig for almost an hour!” said Ron.

“So your parents had the cup before they died?” asked Hermione.

“If they did, I can’t imagine how or why. Maybe Pettigrew returned afterwards, hid it there amongst the debris, hoping no one would ever come poking around a ‘historic monument’,” said Harry.

“So if you were immediately drawn to it, and it only took and hour to obtain it, why are you only just getting back?” she asked.

Ron and Harry exchanged knowing looks.

“We might have encountered Nagini along the way,” replied Harry slowly.

“What?! V-“ she began.

“No! Remember, don’t say his name,” interrupted Ron. “Saying his name instantly alerts his followers to that location.”

Starting again, “You-Know-Who’s snake was there?” she pondered aloud.

“My guess is that she was there protecting the cup,” said Harry.

“….And?!” Hermione prompted impatiently.

Ron lifted the sword over his shoulder, sporting a wide grin, “What do you think?” he asked sarcastically.

“You killed it?!” she asked brightly.

“Dead as a doornail,” confirmed Ron.

“That’s fantastic!” exclaimed Hermione, hugging Ron in joy.

Turning towards Harry, she studied him carefully, mentally checking for herself that he was in fact alright.

“‘Mione, you keep looking me up and down like that and I won’t be held responsible for my actions,” teased Harry.

“I look forward to that then,” she flirted in response.

Ron awkwardly cleared his throat, changing the topic, “So, what have you been up to all day?” he asked her.

Blushing slightly, “Uh…” Hermione quickly retrieved the parchment she had been working on before their return. “Don’t laugh, but I figured it would be a good idea to start brainstorming names…for the kids,” she added while handing the boys the parchment.

As they leaned in to read it, Hermione studied their faces for their reactions.

“’Hugo’ and ‘Ella’? I might not have a right to offer my opinion, but I’d say anything but those two names, they’re ghastly,” said Ron. Quickly handing the parchment back to Harry, Ron walked over to raid their small fridge.

“What do you think, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“Honey,” he spoke slowly, “I was wondering...would it be okay to consider the names ‘James’ and ‘Lily’ as possibilities?” asked Harry cautiously.

Hermione beamed, “Oh, Harry! That’s brilliant!” she squealed, embracing him in a large hug, squeezing him tightly.

“Is that a ‘yes’, then?” he asked.

“Yes! Absolutely! It’s perfect! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that myself!” said Hermione.

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry pulled her in for a quick snog while Ron was out of sight.

“Oi!” mumbled Ron as he re-entered the room with a mouth full of food. He was now munching on crisps.

Harry and Hermione instantly separated from their passionate kiss begrudgingly.

“Sorry, mate, couldn’t help myself. Did you manage to hear the good news while your head was stuck in the fridge?” asked Harry.

“Hermione is actually expecting sextuplets because your heroic sperm count is so high?” Ron joked laughingly.

Hermione started towards Ron when Harry’s hand held her back.

Regaining her composure, “We decided on baby names,” replied Hermione.

“Oh? Which ones did you decide on? Is it too late to offer ‘Ronald’ as a noble suggestion?” asked Ron.

Harry and Hermione laughed. “Yes, it is too late,” said Harry. “We decided on ‘James’ for the boy, and ‘Lily’ for the girl,” he grinned.

“That’s fantastic! Come to think of it, couldn’t think of any better names than those two,” replied Ron.

♦♥♦


	16. Deciphering

By New Years Day, the Trio had successfully destroyed the Hufflepuff Cup Horcrux.

When they finally destroyed it, Harry’s scar seared with pain. Hermione moved closer to comfort him.

“What is it, Harry?” she asked.

“I can feel him. You-Know-Who,” said Harry.

“What about him, Harry? What’s he doing?” inquired Ron.

“He’s becoming unstable. He knows what we’re doing. Every time we destroy another Horcrux, a part of him is dying. The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, and apparently Nagini as well,” replied Harry.

“Nagini was a Horcrux?” asked Ron. “Brilliant! Another one down! One more to go, right?”

Harry nodded slowly, his head still throbbing, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Where do you guys think it could be?” posed Ron.

“Dunno,” replied Harry.

“Well, there was Salazar Slytherin’s locket and Hufflepuff’s Cup…” Hermione began, “I bet You-Know-Who tried to make the sword a Horcrux but failed. So, according to the pattern, something historic from Ravenclaw must be the last Horcrux,” she reasoned.

The boys nodded in agreement, “Okay, well where exactly do we go looking for an old Ravenclaw relic?” questioned Ron.

Pausing for a moment, Harry replied, “Hogwarts. That’s our best bet, I think.”

“I think you’re right,” replied Hermione.

“So we’re going back to the school?” asked Ron.

“Looks like it,” said Harry.

As the trio started packing up the tent, Ron suddenly recalled their walk through the graveyard on Christmas.

“Oh! Guys, I almost forgot to mention…when we first arrived here and were walking through the cemetery, I spotted the symbol that appeared in your book, Hermione,” said Ron.

“You did? Where in the cemetery did you see it?” asked Hermione.

“On a grave. Peverell was the name. Ignotus Peverell,” answered Ron.

Hermione looked perplexed. She briefly scanned her mind for where she might have seen that name referenced. Suddenly recalling, she pulled out her copy of ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’.

“Of course! I must have read this story a dozen times!” said Hermione. Flipping to a specific story, she held it out to Harry & Ron.

“Ignotus was one of the three brothers referenced in this tale,” she continued.

Skimming the story, “I don’t understand. What does he have to do with the symbol?” asked Harry.

“The three brothers were thought to be the original owners of ‘The Deathly Hallows’,” replied Hermione.

“The what?” asked Harry & Ron simultaneously.

Laughing a little, she continued, “‘The Deathly Hallows’. Essentially, the three brothers: Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell, bested Death by building a bridge over a river using magic, where travelers normally drowned by attempting to wade through the water instead. Death was cunning, so instead of punishing the brothers, he rewarded them for being clever enough to evade him. Antioch requested the most powerful wand ever made, making him almost invincible. Cadmus, the middle brother, requested the Resurrection Stone, to recall loved ones from the grave. The youngest brother, Ignotus, was a humble man. He simply requested a cloak that would allow him to become invisible.”

Ron & Harry exchanged knowing looks.

“Blimey, you’ve had a Deathly Hallow this entire time, mate!” said Ron. “Do you think the other ones exist as well?”

“I imagine they could. I just have no clue where we might find them,” said Hermione.

“I think I know someone who might,” suggested Harry.

Ron and Hermione stood staring at Harry, waiting for him to continue.

“Luna’s dad was wearing that symbol around his neck at Bill and Fleur’s wedding,” continued Harry. “Maybe he could tell us more about the other two Hallows, and where they might be.”

“Well then,” said Ron, “let’s go visit Luna.”

♦♥♦


	17. Keep Off The Dirigible Plums

It was mid-January; late afternoon, when the Trio apparated to a wide-open field near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. The house in the distance was dark, shaped oddly cylindrical, and appeared to have a slight slant in its design.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the front yard, many odd plants comprised a small garden. At the end of the pathway, orange-fruit-like plants labeled ‘Dirigible Plums,’ seemed to levitate against the exterior of the house. Climbing up the stone steps, they approached the front door where they noticed a small sign which read: “Xenophilius Lovegood: Editor of the Quibbler”. 

Ron slowly reached up to the eagle-shaped-knocker and rapped it against the door three times.

Hearing shuffling and various items loudly crashing against each other from beyond the door, Ron shot a hesitant look towards Harry and Hermione.

The door whipped open to reveal a tall, thin man with shoulder-length white hair. He was dressed in loose, eclectic robes, and seemed overly anxious.

“Who are you? What do you want?” demanded Xenophilius.

Harry climbed up another step, appearing next to Ron. “Hello sir, I’m Harry Potter. We spoke at Bill & Fleur’s wedding. May we come in?”

As the trio took their seats upstairs in the Lovegood sitting room opposite Xenophilius, they filled the awkward silence by sipping the tea that he had offered them. 

Grimacing from the foul taste that filled their mouths, the trio each swallowed hard and set the mugs down; never intending to pick them up again. 

“So, how may I help you, Mr. Potter?” questioned Xenophilius.

“Actually, we were wondering if you knew anything about ‘The Deathly Hallows’. I couldn’t help but notice the necklace you wore at the wedding was the symbol,” said Harry.

Placing his hand inside the collar of his shirt, Xenophilius exposed a thin gold chain, with the Deathly Hallows symbol dangling at the end.

“This?” asked Xenophilius.

Harry leaned closer to examine the necklace, “Yes, that exactly.”

“We know the tale of the three brothers, and the gifts they received from Death…” Hermione paused, “but do you think that they could really exist?”

“Oh, yes. There is reason to believe that they are real. Trouble is, as you can imagine, only a few have ever reported seeing them throughout history, never together. It’s said that if one Witch or Wizard possessed all three, they would be considered the ‘Master of Death’; Invincible,” replied Xenophilius.

“So there really is a wand that powerful?” asked Ron.

“The Elder Wand, yes,” answered Xenophilius.

“Do you know who the last known owner of the Elder Wand was?” asked Harry.

Xenophilius stood and began pacing the room, pausing to stare out of the small window, “Uh, the wandmaker, Gregorovitch was said to have it in his possession. He had attempted to replicate its power. Only, word of its possible location spread, and it was stolen from his shop in the middle of the night.”

“It was stolen? Any idea who might have stolen it?” asked Hermione.

Turning around to face the group once more, “Oh, uh, no. The only thing Gregorovitch ever reported was seeing a young, blonde-haired-boy escaping with the wand in hand,” said Xenophilius.

“That’s all I know I’m afraid,” he continued.

As the trio stood, “Thank you, Sir,” replied Hermione.

They moved towards the spiral staircase, when Xenophilius shrieked and darted in front of them, blocking their path.

Harry instantly pulled Hermione behind him.

“No! I’m sorry. I can’t let you go,” said Xenophilius.

Ron also took a step forward, standing next to Harry and keeping Hermione behind both of them.

“Why is that?” asked Ron. Glancing around the room, he realized Luna had still yet to join them, “Where’s Luna?”

Xenophilius’ face fell. With a trembling lip, “They were angry you see, about what I’d been writing. So they took her. They took my Luna,” he replied.

“Who took her, Sir?” asked Harry.

“VOLDEMORT,” replied Xenophilius.

The side of the house suddenly erupted with multiple blasts from incoming Death Eater strikes.

The trio dropped to the floor, Harry protectively placed his body over Hermione’s to shield her from any curses or flying debris.

Hermione intertwined her fingers with Harry’s hand, while reaching out to grab Ron’s closest hand.

The trio Disapparated, barely escaping a torrent of hexes and unforgivable curses being hurled their way.

♦♥♦


	18. Home Sweet Home

A loud crack echoed off the empty, dimly lit street, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Taking out his Deluminator, Ron cloaked them in darkness, while they waited to gain entry to the house.

Harry held Hermione’s hand as he led them up the steps. Opening the door slowly, he held his wand at the ready with his free hand.

His eyes scanned the entryway for any possible threat. The trio stepped into the house, closing the door quickly behind them and cast protective enchantments.

“Homenum Revelio,” said Hermione.

The house remained silent.

“We’re alone,” she announced.

“Guess the Order was able to keep this place a secret from the Death Eaters after all,” said Ron.

“Hermione, why don’t you go lay down? Ron and I can make dinner. You need your rest,” said Harry, giving her hand a gentle squeeze for emphasis.

“Alright,” she resigned. “I suppose it would be good idea, I’m exhausted,” she replied.

“Ron, do you mind starting dinner? I want to walk Hermione up to her room,” said Harry.

“Yeah, alright,” replied Ron.

Ron could be heard rumbling through the fridge in the large kitchen, as Harry and Hermione walked up the old, creaking staircase.

Harry had one arm around Hermione, supporting her weight as they climbed the steps.

As they were walking through the upstairs hallway, Hermione slowed, pacing herself.

“I may appear thin, but I am really beginning to feel the effects of carrying twins. It’s like I’m tired all the time,” said Hermione. “And don’t even get me started on how big I’ve gotten!”

“Can I see? It’s beyond weird to see you thin, while I know that you’re carrying my twins,” said Harry. “I just wish I could see your bump all the time.”

“Of course you can, Harry,” replied Hermione.

Leading him into Sirius’ old bedroom, she stripped off her overcoat, light grey sweater, and unzipped her jeans.

As soon as she pulled her jeans down past her hips, her baby bump appeared.

Harry stared; placing a hand on her belly, he felt the babies kick.

“Wow!” they said in unison, smiling.

“Did you feel that?! They kicked!” beamed Hermione.

“Yeah!” he replied.

Harry placed a tender kiss on her stomach, then took Hermione in his arms and kissed her sweetly.

“You’re incredible, ‘Mione. I couldn’t ask for a better Witch to be the mother of my children. You’re perfect. I love you,” said Harry.

“Oh, Harry, I love you, too!” cooed Hermione, embracing Harry tightly in her arms again.

Regretfully pulling away from her embrace, “Alright, you nap. Ron and I will call you when dinner’s ready,” said Harry.

“Okay. And dinner already sounds good, these kids have kicked my hunger into overdrive,” replied Hermione.

“Excellent, we’ll make loads,” winked Harry as he left the door partially open.

♦♥♦


	19. Unexpected Guests

“Reckon she’ll like spaghetti and meatballs?” asked Ron while stirring the pot on the stove in front of him.

“I hope so. I’ll go wake her, be right back,” said Harry.

Harry gently knocked on the slightly ajar door, peeking inside Hermione’s room. He slowly walked inside, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he tenderly nudged her awake.

“‘Mione,” whispered Harry.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes. Seeing Harry sitting next to her, she sat up.

“Hey, baby,” she smiled.

He returned her smile. “Have a good nap?” asked Harry.

Hermione nodded, “Mm, yes, but waking up is so much better,” she smiled as she pulled Harry down to her, fusing her mouth against his passionately.

Harry allowed her to pull him forwards, using his forearms as leverage in order to support his body weight.

Hermione’s tongue licked his lips, seeking entrance.

Moaning softly, Harry opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to begin massaging his.

Hermione’s hands found their way under his shirt and began to lift it up.

“Mmmph, ‘Mione,” Harry’s voice muffled against her mouth, “we should go downstairs, dinner’s ready,” he reasoned.

“No. Not yet,” she pouted, pulling his lips against hers once more.

Begrudgingly pulling away again, “Honey, you need to eat,” said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I know, but I can’t help it. The pregnancy hasn’t only increased my appetite, but my sex drive as well. Not that I’d need more of a reason to want to ravage you,” she flirted.

Harry blushed, standing and offering her his hand to help her up.

“You can ravage me all you want, after you eat,” he replied with a wink.

Hermione quickly redressed, with Harry’s help, and they headed downstairs.

After they had finished eating Harry and Ron cleaned up.

“I can’t believe Luna’s dad betrayed us,” said Ron.

“They took Luna, he was just desperate,” reasoned Hermione.

“Yeah, I guess. So where do we go from here?” asked Ron.

“Well, we don’t know where the Elder Wand is. We have no idea where the Resurrection Stone could be. I say we return our focus to finding the last Horcrux,” replied Hermione.

As Harry was about to open his mouth to reply, a rumbling came from the front door.

Alarmed, Harry and Ron took out their wands and headed towards the door to investigate.

“Stay here, baby,” insisted Harry as he kissed Hermione quickly on her forehead before joining Ron in the entryway.

They only made it halfway when the door flew open, revealing Remus, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley.

“Dad?” asked Ron.

♦♥♦


	20. Exposed

“Ron! Harry! What are you doing here?” inquired Arthur.

“Why don’t we all move this little chat inside? Hmm?” asked Remus as he gestured towards the dining room.

Ron hugged his father as they walked into the dining area.

Harry quickly hugged Remus and Tonks and followed everyone inside.

“Hermione! Should’ve known you would be with these two! How are you?” asked Arthur as he entered the room.

Standing to hug Mr. Weasley, Hermione replied, “I’m fine,” timidly.

Harry moved to stand by her side, and after everyone exchanged their ‘hello’s’ they all sat down at the elongated table.

“Where have you three been all this time? What’s been going on?” asked Remus.

The trio exchanged hesitant looks.

“I think it’s better to leave the Order uninformed in our whereabouts and activities,” Harry stated.

Hermione reached over to hold Harry’s hand underneath the table, which went unnoticed amongst the group.

“Harry, the Order wants to help,” insisted Remus.

“Please tell us what it is that you guys are trying to do,” added Tonks.

“All I can say is that Dumbledore gave us a mission,” Harry stated, giving Hermione’s hand a little squeeze for comfort.

“A mission….involving what?” questioned Arthur.

“The less you all know, the better,” replied Harry.

Remus and Arthur seemed perturbed, while Tonks attempted to break the tension in the room.

“Well, in other news,” she glanced towards Remus, smiling, “we are officially parents! Gave birth to a healthy, baby boy about a month ago. Ted Remus Lupin.”

“Congratulations!” praised Harry and Ron.

“That’s fantastic!” exclaimed Hermione.

“And, we’d like for you to be Teddy’s godfather, Harry,” proclaimed Remus.

Harry was taken aback, shock evident on his face.

“It would be an honor! Thank you!” Harry smiled.

Harry stood to hug both Remus and Tonks in appreciation.

Hermione taking Harry’s lead also moved to hug the happy newlyweds and offer her congratulations.

“There’s a lot of that going around I guess,” mumbled Ron into his hand.

Remus shot Ron a questionable look, “What do you mean?”

Harry and Hermione’s gaze instantly darted to Ron. They were piercing daggers with their eyes.

“What’s Ron talking about?” Arthur questioned towards Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione both faltered, glancing down at the floor, unsure of how to explain their current situation.

Breaking the awkward silence, Ron stood abruptly, “Hermione’s pregnant!” he blurted out loudly. “Go ahead, offer your congratulations to the happy couple,” he seethed, heading up to his bedroom.

Remus, Tonks, and Arthur watched Ron storm out of the room, before returning their stunned faces to Harry and Hermione, awaiting an explanation.

“Uh…” Harry stammered.

“Is that true?!” demanded Remus.

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another, silently questioning their next move.

“Yes, it’s true,” answered Hermione softly..

The young couple watched as mouths fell open in shock, and gasps were heard.

“How?! When?! How?!” demanded Remus.

“Three excellent questions,” added Arthur.

Harry and Hermione gestured for everyone to take a seat again.

“We can’t tell you much, but Hermione and I are together now. And…yes, we are expecting,” replied Harry hesitantly.

“Hence Ron’s angry outburst just now. He’s still pretty upset,” he continued.

“You two are having a baby?!” announced Tonks, clearly still in shock.

“Twins, actually,” Hermione corrected.

“Twins?!?!” Remus repeated dumbstruck.

Harry and Hermione simply nodded in confirmation.

Another long pause in silence filled the room once again.

“Well, despite our obvious objections to the situation, it is what it is,” reasoned Remus.

“Hermione, how far along are you?” asked Tonks.

“Um,” Hermione paused, silently doing the math in her mind, “about 13 weeks.”

“Thirteen weeks?! How is that possible? You’re as thin as a rail!” replied Tonks.

“I cast a very strong concealment charm on my clothes. The baby bump is still there, but it’s hidden,” answered Hermione.

“Well, cheers! That’s fantastic! Do you already have names sorted out?” asked Tonks.

“Yeah. We’re naming them ‘Lily’ and ‘James’,” replied Harry.

“Potter,” finished Hermione confidently.

Harry looked at her questioningly. She met his gaze and returned a smile.

“Really?” asked Harry astonishingly.

Hermione nodded.

“It’s only fitting. Besides, I want them to carry on your family name,” replied Hermione bashfully.

Dumbfounded, Harry embraced her in a tight hug, kissing her gently.

“You’re amazing, you are!” beamed Harry. “Maybe you could help keep the name going, too…” he trailed off.

Tonks excitedly grabbed Remus’ arm, knowing what was about to happen. Arthur silently excused himself from the room to check on his son upstairs.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Harry meant.

Harry knelt down on one knee, taking Hermione’s hands in his.

“Hermione Jean Granger, you are undoubtedly the most amazing person I have ever met. You have always stayed by my side, no matter how difficult or dangerous the situation. I have no doubt in my mind that the reason that I am even still alive, is because I am lucky enough to have you in my life. You’re kind, stunningly beautiful, fiercely intelligent, and you have the warmest heart I’ve ever seen. You find the good in people, even when they can’t see it in themselves. And now…carrying my children…” Harry trailed off.

“Hermione, will you do me the incredible honor of accepting my hand in marriage?” asked Harry hopefully and lovingly.

Hermione gasped, smiled brightly while nodding her head slowly up and down.

Harry searched her eyes cautiously, still awaiting her response.

“Yes!” squeaked Hermione. “Of course I will, Harry!!”

Quickly pulling him into her arms, she kissed him passionately.

Harry returned her heated kiss, wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her around excitedly.

Tonks was now bouncing in excitement next to her husband, cooing her support. Remus was still in shock from the onslaught of news, but began to smile at the happy young couple.

“Aw! Congratulations you two!!” squealed Tonks as Harry and Hermione separated.

“Yes, congratulations! To both of you!” added Remus, hugging both of them in celebration.

Harry turned back towards Hermione, frowning, “I—uh, I don’t have a, a ring…uhm,” he quickly scanned the room.

Spotting a small wooden spoon lying on the countertop, Harry pulled out his wand and transfigured it into a beautiful, simple 1 karat diamond in a white gold band.

Picking it up, he walked back towards Hermione, clasping her left hand, and slowly eased it onto her wedding ring finger. He looked into her eyes, and she blissfully pulled him into another hug.

♦♥♦


	21. Eavesdropping

Arthur knocked as he pushed open Ron’s bedroom door.  
  
“Ron, are you alright?” asked Arthur.  
  
Ron was laying face down on the dusty old mattress. He merely mumbled into the pillow in response.  
  
Arthur sat beside his son on the mattress, placing a hand on his back.  
  
Ron sat up to sit beside his dad.  
  
“Want to try that one more time, son?” questioned Arthur.  
  
“I said, I’m fine,” Ron groaned.  
  
“Mm, right. So you’re telling me that you’re okay with Harry and Hermione as an expecting couple, then?” Arthur pushed.  
  
Ron shot his dad an annoyed look.  
  
“It’s taking time, but I’m getting used to it. Have no choice, do I?” Ron paused for a moment before continuing, “As long as they are both happy, I can be happy for ‘em.”  
  
Before either of the Weasley men could further the conversation, they heard the door one room over bang open. It quickly shut soon after; giggles and laughter could be overheard.  
  
“Guess the love birds escaped any further interrogation from Remus and Tonks,” mused Arthur.  
  
Although the sound was muffled, moans filtered through the old, thin walls.  
  
The mattress next door began creaking slowly, increasing its pace steadily until it was almost creaking nonstop. The moans also increased in volume, in time with each creak and groan of the mattress.  
  
 _“UGGGH! Oh, Harry!”_ came Hermione’s muffled voice, _“Oh, YES! UGH!! Fuuuck! Baby, you feel so good!”_  
  
 _“Arrrgh,”_ Harry’s muffled groans now joined Hermione’s, _“Blimey, ‘Mione, you’re so tight!”_ Harry’s moans increased as the vibrations of their lovemaking was now virtually shaking the wall.  
  
Ron was now grimacing from being an unexpected bystander to Harry and Hermione’s shagathon next door.  
  
“Ugh, yes…well. I must be off,” fidgeting with his clothes awkwardly, Arthur continued, “Got to find Remus and Tonks. Why don’t you come down to say goodbye?”  
  
Ron nodded thankfully, and followed his dad out of the room.  
  
As they quickly passed Harry & Hermione’s room, she had begun shrieking from the added intensity of Harry’s powerful thrusts and her oncoming orgasm.  
  
“You’d think they would at least be courteous enough to cast a silencing charm?” Ron asked as they walked downstairs.  
  
Remus and Tonks were in the lounge area, seated in front of the fireplace.  
  
Arthur’s face brightened as he joined them, partially because he no longer had to endure the sound of teenagers making love; for which he was incredibly thankful.  
  
“Ah, there you are, Arthur. We thought you ran off,” said Remus.  
  
Leaning in close to Ron, “Thought about it,” Arthur whispered. “No, just went to check on Ronald,” he continued.  
  
“So, why are you all here?” asked Ron.  
  
“The Order is keeping an eye on all of its members and locations,” replied Remus.    
  
“This is still considered to be an official meeting place for the Order, and we refuse to lose anymore territory to…You-Know-Who,” said Arthur.  
  
“We just pop in to make sure the protective enchantments are still in place,” added Tonks.  
  
“Oh, alright,” said Ron.  
  
Another long, awkward pause filled the room.  
  
“I still can’t believe that Harry is gonna be a dad!” smiled Tonks.  
  
Remus sighed, “He’s young, but if anyone can handle it, he can. Hermione as well. Their kids will be lucky to have such amazing parents,” he replied.  
  
Tonks suddenly realized that Arthur and Ron had been uncomfortably quiet since the news broke.  
  
“Ron, how do you feel about all this?” asked Tonks.  
  
“They’re my friends. I’ll support ‘em no matter what happens,” answered Ron quietly.  
  
“Well, I hope you kids know that you’ll have to carry on your mission without her. She certainly cannot continue in her state,” said Arthur.  
  
“Dad, we already tried that. Especially Harry. He, above everyone else, doesn’t want her in harm’s way. Trouble is, it’s Hermione. She can be rather difficult,” explained Ron.  
  
“Well, once your mother gets word of this, you can best bet that Hermione will be resting safe and sound,” assured Arthur.  
  
The group all laughed.  
  
“I, for one, would love to see that conversation,” replied Ron.  
  
  
♦♥♦


	22. The Wrath Of Molly Weasley

It was early February when Harry and Hermione were jolted awake as Molly Weasley flung open their bedroom door.

Harry and Hermione recoiled as far back to the headboard as possible. Harry instinctively reached an arm across Hermione’s stomach.

Pointing an angry finger towards Harry, “You, I will deal with later!” screeched Molly.

Turning her attention to Hermione, “And you! Arthur told me what you’re planning to do! ‘Unacceptable’ does not even begin to cover it!” continued Molly as she approached their bed.

Harry moved his body even further in front of Hermione’s.

“Mrs. Weasley…” Harry started.

“Don’t you even DARE try to stop me young man! This one needs to rest, not to go gallivanting Merlin-knows-where!” Molly interrupted.

Molly grabbed Hermione’s arm and hoisted her out of bed. Thankfully, Harry and Hermione had decided to wear underwear to bed the night before, unlike their normal routine of sleeping in the nude. Harry only wore black boxer-briefs, while Hermione was in a matching pink bra and panties.

Harry was up and in front of them instantly, holding up both hands cautiously.

“Mrs. Weasley, I agree with you,” said Harry warily.

“Thanks, Honey,” replied Hermione sarcastically.

Harry shot Hermione a pleading ‘not now’ look.

“Mrs. Weasley, what exactly did Mr. Weasley tell you?” asked Hermione.

“That you two are not only an ENGAGED couple now,” pointing to Hermione’s protruding belly, “but expecting twins as well!” answered Molly with a shrill voice.

Silence followed Mrs. Weasley’s statement.

“Well?! Is that not true?!” demanded Molly.

Harry and Hermione stammered.

“Y-yes, it’s true, but,” stuttered Hermione.

“Well then! No arguments! I’ll leave you to pack your things and say goodbye to…your fiancé and Ron. I’ll be waiting downstairs,” ordered Mrs. Weasley.

“Where are we going?” asked Hermione sharply.

“To the Burrow, dear!” replied Molly tartly. “You didn’t honestly think you could carry on living like this? You should have come straight to us the moment you…” she trailed off.

Regaining her composure, “I’ll be downstairs. You have 10 minutes, otherwise I’ll be back,” warned Molly as she closed the door behind her.

Turning towards Harry, “Oh my God, what are we going to do?” panicked Hermione.

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. “We are going to pack your things, with the exception of the Horcruxes and the sword, and you are going to leave with Mrs. Weasley.”

“Harry…” said Hermione.

“Hermione, you have helped us immensely. But you understood that at some point, you’d have to go into hiding. To ensure not only your safety, but our children’s as well,” he paused. “I would love nothing more than to be with you and the babies. I wish I could just abandon this ‘mission’ and go into hiding with you. But I’m counting on you, ‘Mione. To keep our kids safe,” soothed Harry, leaning his forehead against hers.

Hermione let out a deep, resigning sigh. “Alright, alright…I’ll go. I swear I won’t let anything happen to them, Harry,” she replied firmly.

Kissing his lips sweetly, “Just promise me that you’ll return to us safely,” she pleaded.

Harry smiled as he kissed her again, “I’ll do my best.”

“FIVE MINUTES!” bellowed Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.

“Come on, let’s get you dressed and packed,” replied Harry glumly.

Before Mrs. Weasley could drag Hermione downstairs, the trio gathered in the entryway to say goodbye.

Ron gave Hermione a quick hug, “Good luck,” he whispered in her ear. “We’ll miss you. Take it easy.”

Ron briefly hugged his mum goodbye as well.

“Don’t think that I’m okay with what either of you are doing…but I understand. Stay safe, my boy!” Molly replied, squeezing her son so tightly that he had to struggle to breathe.

“Will do,” he rasped as she let him go.

Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a big hug, “Please, take care of her,” he whispered.

“I will. I promise you that,” replied Molly; kissing his cheek lightly and fixing his hair absentmindedly.

Harry embraced Hermione affectionately.

“We’ll be together again soon, I promise,” he whimpered. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replied, tears now falling from her eyes.

No longer caring that Mrs. Weasley was watching them, Hermione pulled Harry in for one last passionate snog; cherishing the feel of his soft lips.

Molly and Ron turned away to offer them some form of privacy. However, after a minute had passed, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat to signify it was time to leave.

Harry and Ron watched as Mrs. Weasley and Hermione Disapparated from the property.

Ron clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Come on, mate. I’ll make us some drinks.”

♦♥♦


	23. The Burrow

April arrived quickly, signifying that Hogwarts would be letting the students out on Easter Holiday.

Hermione had lost track of time during her stay at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley devoted all of her time to dote on Hermione and the welfare of the unborn twins.

The constant attention, large meals, and loneliness from missing Harry were driving Hermione mad.

As she sought solace by staring into a Wizarding photo of Harry, she heard Ginny burst through the front door downstairs. The young Weasley’s presence alerted Hermione as to what month it was.

“Mum!” smiled Ginny, hugging her mother excitedly.

“Oh, Ginny dear! How’ve you been? I’ve been worried sick about you at that school!” said Molly, beginning to examine her daughter for any visible injuries.

“I’m fine. Hogwarts has definitely changed, and not for the better,” replied Ginny.

Hermione debated about going downstairs to greet her. After all, Ginny must have heard the news about her condition.

“Is anyone else home?” asked Ginny.

“Your dad’s still at work, as is Percy. Fred and George are at the store…” replied Molly.

“Oh,” Ginny frowned in disappointment.

“But…we do have a guest upstairs,” interjected Mrs. Weasley slowly. Raising her voice towards the stairwell, “I expect her to come down and say hello anytime now!”

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes in defeat.

Accepting that she couldn’t escape, she climbed slowly out of bed. Quickly dressing in a form fitting, long-sleeved button-down plaid shirt and jeans, she made her way downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley agreed that the Undetectable charm was a great idea, so Hermione still appeared thin. When in reality, she was now 6 months pregnant; and her growing bump was now huge.

Finally reaching the bottom step, Hermione located Ginny in the living room.

“Ah, here she is!” gestured Molly in Hermione’s direction.

Ginny turned to face Hermione as she made her way further into the room, but kept a safe distance between them.

“Hello Hermione,” acknowledged Ginny.

“Hi Ginny,” replied Hermione cautiously.

Molly excused herself to begin preparing dinner before everyone returned home.

Minutes passed by in awkward silence.

Hermione, weak from her inability to sleep properly and added weight of the twins decided to sit down. Ginny stood, frozen; watching Hermione move slowly towards the couch, grasping her lower back for support. Absentmindedly resting her left hand on her stomach to soothe the babies from kicking, a gleaming light reflecting from her large diamond ring caught Ginny’s eye.

“I heard, ya know,” said Ginny bluntly.

Hermione met her gaze. She knew she would have to deal with this sooner or later.

“Ginny,” Hermione began.

“Don’t,” interrupted Ginny.

“Who told you?” asked Hermione.

“Mum sent me an encrypted letter at Hogwarts. That, plus as soon as you entered the room you moved like a pregnant woman. You may not look it, but it’s obvious,” replied Ginny.

Averting her gaze, Hermione nodded slowly, “…Oh.”

Ginny joined her on the couch.

“Hermione, you were always my best friend. How could you do this? You knew how I felt about Harry,” accused Ginny. “You know how much I love him. And you not only sleep with him the first chance you get, but you allow yourself to become pregnant?!”

“Ginny, I don’t know what you’ve heard exactly, or how much you know about what happened…but we honestly didn’t plan for any of this to happen,” pleaded Hermione.

“Right, you two just HAPPENED to become naked and you tripped and fell on his penis,” seethed Ginny, realizing the level of her voice, quickly lowering it to avoid her mom overhearing their argument. “Let me guess, you two did it to ‘stay warm’. Merlin knows a simple ‘Incendio’ spell couldn’t possibly help with that.”

“Gin,” said Hermione.

“Don’t call me ‘Gin’. Friends call me that,” interjected Ginny bitterly.

“Look, I can’t tell you much about why it happened, but we believe it was caused by You-Know-Who,” replied Hermione softly.

Ginny stared at her, studying her for a moment. Suddenly she burst out into laughter.

“That’s the best you can do? Merlin, Hermione, if you were gonna make up some rubbish excuse I’d think you could do better than that!”

“It’s true! Harry saw Vol-, You-Know-Who, plotting this with his followers at Malfoy Manor,” Hermione persisted.

“Why would He want you and Harry to have kids?” scoffed Ginny.

“We think it was done to ensure that Harry wouldn’t be able to continue fighting if they threatened not only me, but his unborn children. He knew Harry wouldn’t continue to fight if we were to die.”

Ginny sighed, considering this for a moment.

Gesturing her head towards the engagement ring, “And that? You two are...”

“...engaged,” finished Hermione slowly.

“I see...” replied Ginny distantly, lowering her head and averting her gaze.

Approaching her next comment carefully, “I love him, Ginny. With all of my heart,” assured Hermione sincerely.

“Well, I’m not thrilled about what’s happened between you and Harry, but like Ron, I think I can learn to accept it....eventually,” said Ginny.

Hermione offered her a small smile in return. “Thanks, Ginny. I’ve had no one else to really talk to about all of this.”

Ginny took a moment to steel herself, “Well, I’m here. You can talk to me.”

“Really?” asked Hermione uncertainly.

“Really,” assured Ginny.

Both girls smiled, recalling the past few months to each other.

♦♥♦


	24. The Price of War

“Ah,” exclaimed Voldemort.

“What did you see, my Lord?” asked Bellatrix.

“The Mudblood has left Potter’s side,” he replied coolly. “Bellatrix, you will find her at the Weasley home. Bring her here. Make her tell you where Potter is hiding.”

“I will, my Lord,” she replied, bowing her head dutifully.

And without another word, she Disapparated.

Arriving at the Burrow, she stalked around the property, surveying the residents within. 

Molly was putting away the remaining dishes in the kitchen, while Hermione and Ginny were getting ready for bed upstairs. Arthur, Fred and George had already gone to sleep.

Hermione wore the new pink plaid pajamas that Mrs. Weasley knit for her, which were the only articles of clothing not yet charmed to hide her bump. As she finished in the bathroom, she passed Ginny in the hallway on her way to bed.

“Good night, Ginny,” whispered Hermione.

“Night, Hermione,” replied Ginny, closing the door to the bathroom.

Without warning, multiple explosions shook the house from incoming curses.

Bellatrix cackled while she encircled the Burrow, setting it on fire with every pass.

Ginny didn’t have time to react, scraps of wood and debris pelted her instantly, knocking her unconscious. Fire engulfed the small bathroom. She was trapped in a burning room.

“I’m gonna get you!” Bellatrix shrieked towards the house.

Molly and Arthur ran outside, wands in hand, ready to do battle.

Fred searched for Hermione upstairs. He helped her out of bed, and eased her down the smoky staircase.

George checked Ginny’s room. Seeing it was empty, he ran towards the bathroom. Gray smoke filled the narrow hallway, causing him to crouch down low and use his pajama shirt collar to shield his nose and mouth from the suffocating blanket of smoke.

“GINNY?!” croaked George through the smoke.

As he approached the door, the fire erupted in full force, spewing thick, black smoke and oppressive heat. He instinctively raised his other hand to shield himself from the fire’s intensity, trying to spot a possible way to advance.

Overhearing screams from outside, George accepted that he couldn’t go any further. He bound down the stairs and joined his family outside.

While still dressed in only their pajamas, Arthur, Molly, Fred and George stood facing the shadowy stretch of wilderness, in front of a visibly pregnant Hermione, wands at the ready.

“Where’s Ginny?!” panicked Molly.

“There was a fire upstairs…I couldn’t get to her in time, mum,” George replied gravely.

The group took a moment to process the tragic news, tears beginning to stain their cheeks. Each of them feeling their hearts sink at the thought.

Bellatrix seized on this somber moment, appearing directly behind Hermione.

“GOTCHA!” cried Bellatrix excitedly, grabbing Hermione by the arm and Disapparating.

♦♥♦


End file.
